The Lost Planet
by Tennant13
Summary: The Lost Planet, a place once thriving, now all that remains is one woman and the lost objects that she collects. When she finds a mysterious blue box, a series of events unfolds before her eyes, changing her life forever. Not finished, sorry. Please R&R. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or resemblances to that of the TV show Doctor Who.

The Lost Planet

The year was 3928, as forgotten as everything on the planet. Once, the planet was thriving, filled with many cultures and species, it was intended as a place of ingenuity. For brilliant minds to join together and create solutions, to help, but as all that is successful, it must end. Because the industry was built on victory, the residents were not prepared for failure. When the concept that the economy thrived on failed, everything burned. At the end, one remained in the rubble, the creator of the planet, left to writhe in the misery of failure.

Zosime stepped through the arch, where a door hung askew from a bending hinge, into the rain. The rain trickled through her white hair and down her neck; she enjoyed few circumstances of existence, the pouring rain being one of them. She whirled as the water surrounded her in a cold embrace, her yellow dress clinging to her body as if she might offer it protection; despite the chill that ran down her spine, she remained outside. A bright flash light up the sky, Zosime expanded her mind, searching for her new treasure, lost, but waiting diligently to be found. She fell to her knees, reaching her hands into the earth below, allowing the mud to seep through her fingers. She could feel the disturbance in her land; it was just past her oldest home, an outline rose in her mind, a square object. She rose to her feet deftly, the earth guiding her feet; she could feel the pull, edging her to go faster as she neared her destination.

She knelt, examining the object, pulling each detail into her memory for her to enjoy at a later time. She marveled at the beauty, how anyone could forget an object such as this was beyond her comprehension. She ran her fingers along the edge of the cabinet, tracing the vine entangled within the ruby wood. She moved her hands to the bottom, lifting the item with ease, carrying it into the house nearest her, the house with blue chipped paint. She set it in the middle of the cramped sitting room, full of various clutter. She sat in front of the cabinet, taking in the beauty of the designs inlaid within the wood. Finally she could not control the anticipation any longer, she reached for the copper handle, lifting it and allowing the door of the cabinet to swing open. Her eyes filled with tears as she beheld what was within the wooden container.

The hollows emptied of their eyes stared at her, filling her heart with dread. She had seen the dead too often, permanently marring the purity of her mind. She slammed the cabinet door shut, picked the cabinet back up and brought it outside; the rain had stopped suddenly, as it always did. She wondered what the next rain would bring her, hopefully something more pleasant. She walked sullenly, her eyes overcast with dark clouds; she trudged forward, towards where the heart of her metropolis has once stood proud and tall. After walking for what seemed like hours she arrived at the bowl in the ground was where she disposed of that which disturbed her. She opened the cabinet once again, taking a sorrowful look at the skeleton within. The small body cramped and pained, begging for release from the terrible prison that had once trapped it ages ago. Zosime cringed as she reached in, gingerly removing the body, allowing it final freedom before nudging it off the cliff, to fall into the pile of rubble at the bottom. She then kicked the cabinet to follow; the high fall broke the prison, the wood splintering and flying in multiple directions. A single tear flowed down her porcelain skin; she turned and headed towards her forest to reflect.


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes, squinting as her sight adjusted to the light seeping through the cracks in the ceiling. She sighed and rose from her nest of cloth, she made her way through her morning ritual, reaching up as far as this humanoid body would allow her to, she then bent to lightly grasp her feet. Feeling slightly more awake now that blood was flowing throughout her she walked under an arch and into the room she had sanctified as the library. The shelves had an odd assortment of books distributed on them, somewhat scant but she still felt pride swell in her chest from the collection. She reached for a volume of faery tales, she always found them enticing, the grandeur of the castles within the tales, and she wondered if anyone lived within a building of such extravagance, the beautiful descriptions that inspired her to attempt to organise her humble abode. After reading a short tale she wandered lazily into her kitchenette, taking her favourite glass jar from a rack she held it under the tap, pulling a wooden peg and waiting for it to fill with water. She crouched on a stool, peering out the window, slowly sipping until the jar was empty.

Zosime had donned a burgundy dress that she had collected a few weeks ago, shortly after the incident with the skeleton. She had found nothing out of the ordinary that the world presented her with, clothes and dishes, normal everyday articles. She was still appreciative of them; she loved her forgotten objects, promising that she would treasure the discarded objects as their previous owners had not. She walked through her greenhouse, tending to the various plants that had been believed to have gone extinct once, only to be nurtured by her tender hands and heart. She heard a distant rumble and knew that a storm was rolling in; she stepped outside and allowed the stillness to come over her. Zosime adored how everything held before a storm, as if afraid, she however, was not. She allowed the electricity gathering in the air to enter her body, feeling it fill her with energy and eagerness. Her body guided her forward a few steps, she stretched her arms out and laughed, allowing the joy to flow over her as the rain suddenly began to pour. She spun around, dancing as tentatively as the delicate raindrops, she let her body be taken with the storm, acting within its power and not her own, moving as if she too belonged with it. The tension could be felt in the air as the sky pulled everything towards it, preparing for a new light and a new object. She often wondered what the next storm would bring her, but she enjoyed the surprise of the whole ordeal.

Suddenly her familiar light flashed in the sky, brighter than it had ever been, a pop filled her ears and she was brought to her knees. This was wrong, she thought to herself. She could feel herself standing on something, something foreign, it wasn't her precious land, her welcoming earth. The light had temporarily blinded her, reaching a cautious hand towards the ground; she touched it and drew her hand back as if bitten. This was not her land, she stumbled to her feet and ran, she was still unaware as to where she was, she could not see, holding her eyes shut, for if she had opened them, tears would have flowed freely as they had only years ago. She could do nothing for now but continue running.


End file.
